Hadiah Ulang Tahun
by Fei Mei
Summary: Hatake Kakashi menginginkan sesuatu untuk hari ulangtahunnya dari gadis yang ia sukai. Hadiah apa yang ia minta? A/N: Oneshot, Kakashi x OC, untuk hari ultah Kakashi 15 September (baru bisa publish sekarang), RATED M untuk Lime beberapa baris. Selamat ulangtahun Kakashi sensei!


Oke, Fei bikin rated M lagiii~  
Kali ini dibuat dalam rangka ulangtahun Hatake Kakashi yang entah keberapa #dor. Kakashi ultah tanggal 15 September, tapi Fei baru bisa publish ini sekarang walau Fei nulis fict ini tanggal 15. Nasib, nasib, nasib~

.

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto. Kalo fandom Naruto punya Fei, Kakashi akan resmi menjadi suami Fei #eaaa.

**Warning**: Lime SANGAT sedikit. Abaikan logika (?) jika membaca fict ini.

**Setting**: Sebelum Shippuden, Konoha masih aman (hah?), sebelum ujian chuunin Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**Hadiah Ulang Tahun**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Hatake Kakashi sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan misi bersama dengan timnya: Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke. Misi yang baru saja ia selesaikan ini masih misi yang menurutnya level kelas teri. Yah, maklumlah, Kakashi adalah mantan Anbu yang sering mendapat misi level kelas A bahkan sampai S. Sayangnya, ketiga muridnya ini belum bisa diberikan misi dikedua level tersebut.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kakashi disambut oleh seorang perempuan yang selalu menyambutnya ketika ia pulang sejak sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Perempuan itu berumur 22 tahun ini. Ketika ia berumur 20 tahun, ia mengalami kecelakaan dan itu menyebabkan hilangnya ingatan gadis tersebut. Walaupun dibilang kecelakaan, sebenarnya tidaklah demikian.

Dua tahun lalu, seorang anggota Akatsuki meledakkan rumah perempuan ini, menewaskan seluruh anggota keluarganya, dan hanya gadis itu yang selamat. Dan lalu ia diselamatkan oleh Hatake Kakashi. Kasihan melihat gadis itu, Kakashi membawanya pulang dan membiarkannya tinggal bersamanya sampai sekarang.

Kakashi memberi nama gadis itu 'Yukime'. Yukime mempunyai rambut hijau yang panjang, sampai sepinggang. Matanya coklat, tubuhnya agak pendek –tidak setinggi gadis berumur 20an umumnya.

Bukan maksud shinobi yang selalu menutupi wajahnya dengan kain itu untuk menjadikan bsi gadis pembantu di rumahnya. Yukime merapikan rumahnya, memasak makanan untuknya, dan membereskan sesuatu di rumah, sama sekali bukan karena disuruh Kakashi. Gadis itu melakukan semua hal tersebut karena keinginannya sendiri.

Hari sudah beranjak gelap saat itu, dan Kakashi sudah melahap makan malam buatan Yukime. Jangan salah sangka, walaupun tinggal serumah dengan lelaki itu selama dua tahun, Yukime masih belum pernah melihat wajah dibalik kain hitam itu. Tahu bahwa wajahnya ada rahasia milik Kakashi seseorang, Yukime selalu berada di ruangan lain ketika lelaki itu makan di ruang makan. Itu terjadi di setiap saat.

Sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Yukime masih membereskan piring-piring kotor, dan entah apa yang dikerjakan Kakashi dalam kamar. Tiba-tiba pria itu datang ke belakang gadis itu.

"Yukime…" bisik Kakashi pelan di telinga gadis itu.

Karena terkejut akan suara itu, piring yang ada di tangan Yukime terjatuh ke lantai dan pecah. Dengan gugup ia segera mencoba merapikan pecahan piring itu, tetapi ia malah tertusuk pecahan beling dan darah mengalir pelan dari jari telunjuknya. Melihat itu, Kakashi langsung menarik tangan Yukime, menurunkan kain penutup wajahnya, lalu ia menjilati darah di tangan perempuan yang ada di depannya. Sedangkan Yukime? Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Kau masih takut darah?" tanya Kakashi melihat perempuan itu masih menutup matanya.

"T-tidak Kakashi-sama," jawab Yukime. "Aku sudah tidak ketakutan melihat darah lagi. Aku hanya…err, Kakashi-sama melepas penutup wajahnya…"

"Dasar aneh. Saat semua orang sangat ingin tahu seperti apa wajah dibalik kain ini, kau malah tidak ingin lihat," ujar Kakashi.

"H-habis…kupikir itu pasti suatu hal privasi untuk Kakashi-sama sendiri…"

"Kalau begitu, kau boleh buka matamu sekarang, aku sudah menutupi wajahku seperti biasa lagi," kata Kakashi.

Dengan yakin, Yukime langsung membuka matanya. Lalu gadis itu membelalakkan kedua bola matanya, seakan mau keluar. Mengapa tidak? Ternyata lelaki8 yang ada dihadapannya telah berbohong. Tadi Kakashi bilang bahwa ia telah mengenakan kembali kainnya, tetapi kenyataannya, wajahnya masih belum ditutupi.

"Ka-Kakashi-sama…" gumam Yukime, sambil berusaha menelan ludahnya.

Wajah itu, wajah Kakashi, sangat tampan. Yukime masih belum bisa mendapatkan ingatannya yang telah hilang. Tetapi, selama dua tahun ia tinggal di Konoha, mungkin wajah Kakashi adalah wajah yang paling indah yang pernah ia lihat. Hidung mancung dan bibir tipis menghiasi wajah itu.

"Kau tahu sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Kakashi, dijawab anggukan kepala Yukime yang masih belum bisa mengalihkan matanya dari wajah tampan Kakashi. "Tanggal 14 September. Besok adalah ulangtahunku, dan aku menginginkan hadiah darimu."

"H-hadiah?" gumam Yukime.

"Aku ingin kau menciumku, di bibir," ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?!" pekik Yukime.

"Tapi kalau kau mau memberikan yang lebih dari ciuman juga boleh, dengan senang hati akan kuterima," kata Kakashi.

"Hah?" ya, Yukime yang polos itu kebingungan.

Melihat perempuan yang ada di hadapannya itu memasang wajah bingung yang polos, Kakashi tersenyum jahil, dan ia memeluk tubuh kecil gadis itu sambil membenamkan kepalanya pada bahu Yukime.

Kakashi mencium leher gadis itu. Makin lama ia mulai menghisap sampai mengigit leher putih itu. Dan erangan-erangan pelan pun mulai terdengar dari mulut Yukime. Pria itu tersenyum mendengar suara gadis itu, lalu mulai mengarahkan tangan kirinya untuk memegang buah dada Yukime yang masih memakai pakaian. Kakashi mulai meremas buah dada yang kenyal itu, dan erangan lain dari Yukime pun tertangkap oleh telinga pria itu. Tetapi Yukime tidak membantah sama sekali, ia membiarkan dirinya menjadi 'obyek permainan' Kakashi.

Sedangkan pria berambut perak itu sangat menikmati apa yang ia lakukan saat itu. Jelas saja. Pertama, ia belum pernah melakukan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Kedua, ia sudah sering membaca buku Icha Icha Paradise beserta buku-buku serupa, tetapi ya itu dia, ia belum pernah mempraktekan apa yang ia baca. Ketiga, ia telah menginginkan Yukime sejak pertama ia mendaratkan pandangannya pada perempuan itu.

"Kakashi-sama…a-aku merasa…b-basah…" gumam Yukime.

Lelaki itu menghentikan kedua tangannya yang sudah mulai meremas kedua buah dada gadis itu.

"Oh…ah, maaf…" ucap Kakashi.

Kemudian tiba-tiba Kakashi mengurungkan niatnya untuk melakukan apa yang tadinya ingin ia lakukan. Bukan apa-apa, sih, hanya saja tiba-tiba keberanianya sudah mulai menjadi uap perlahan. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tidak siap untuk tindakan selanjutnya. Dasar Kakashi…

"Kakashi-sama…?" panggil Yukime yang wajahnya masih merah, melirik Kakashi yang mematung.

"Yukime…kau mau tidur denganku?" tanya Kakashi. "H-hanya tidur seranjang saja, hanya tidur, oke?"

Gadis itu menerima ajakan Kakashi, lalu pria itu langsung memboyongnya ke kamar. Dan sesuai perkataan Kakashi, mereka hanya tidur saja di ranjang yang sama.

Suatu ketika, Yukime terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melirik jam dinding, sudah menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Lalu ia melihat ke sebelah kanannya, ada seorang Hatake Kakashi yang masih tertidur lelap.

Perempuan itu tersenyum manis menatap wajah Kakashi yang terlelap, lalu teringat bahwa sekarang sudah tanggal 15 September. Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah lelaki itu, dan mengecup bibir itu perlahan. Saat si pria membuka matanya, terbangun karena ciuman dari Yukime, gadis itu tersenyum dan berkata,

"_Tanjoubi Omedetou_, Kakashi-sama."

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

Fei yakin, ini Lime. Ato malah gak bisa dibilang Lime sama sekali? Nah loh =="  
Masih takut nulis Lemon, tapi Lime masih berantakan…oke deh, Fei akan latihan lagi~

Selamat ulangtahun untuk suami Fei tercinta (hah?) aka Hatake Kakashi! xD  
Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, makin kece, tambah ganteng, makin macho (?), makin jago (apanya?), makin kaya (ngaconya kumat), tambah sayang sama istri (baca: Fei Mei)!  
(Kakashi: "Lo siapa?")

REVIEW!


End file.
